1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of processing code for error checking and a code processing circuit for processing codes for error checking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a method of error detection in data transferring, the odd-even check is known. Such a prior art error detection method detects certain kinds of errors in which an extra bit, carried along with each word, is set to zero or one so that the total number of zeros or ones in each word is always made even or always made odd. This is also known as the parity check.